pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Herald's Legendary Adventures/Quite a Smashing Experience
This fanfic is made by Peanut64. No one edit except that user. Fanfic An ten-year-old named Herald was walking to Professor Oak's temporary Tropica research post. When the anxious boy got there, Prof. Oak greeted him with a wide grin. Then the boy asked for a starter Pokémon. Oak said he would be right back and went to a room that said "Aides and Prof. Oak's research partners only". Herald was nervously waiting in the front room. It felt to him as but two hours until he returned to his side. Oak apologized, and stated that the starter Pokémon are almost ready for the taking. Prof. Oak brought in three Pokémon on a tray. There was a Bulbasaur, a Charmander and a Squirtle.Herald compared this to cutting a wire on a bomb: The Blue, Green, or Red wire. The Blue wire is compared to Squirtle and the blue wire only half stops the bomb; a Squirtle is sort of hard to train. The Green Wire is Bulbasaur and that wire completely; a Bulbasaur is easy to train. The Red Wire is Charmander and that wire makes the bomb explode; it is hard to train that Pokémon. It was a war of Fire, Water, and Grass in his mind. Herald decided that Grass beats Water, but Fire beats Grass. So if he chose Fire, it would beat Grass but be broken by Water. Water beats Fire, but Grass could get in the way!! He knew it was equal now and asked for a different Pokémon. Oak was surprised but immediately handed Herald a Brown Pokéball. He said it contained an Eevee and that those could evolve into seven different "Eeveeloutions". All a different type. Herald accepted the Eevee and Oak gave him Pokéballs and a Pokédex. Herald said goodbye and departed for his home. His home is on one of the small islands at the Tropica Region. Before he had a chance to leave, there was a strong growl following a tremor. Oak shouted that it sounds like the mix of a Groudon and an active volcanoe. They both sprinted out the door to see a volcano far off the shore of the island they were on. Oak said that they should investigate and Herald agreed. The Professor sent out his Dragonite and they rode it to the volcano. A big flaming rock zoomed towards Dragonite from the volcanoe and the alarmed Dragon-type Pokémon sped as fast as it could towards the rock and sliced it in half with a Metal Claw attack. Some magma flew towards Dragonite and it used Dragonbreath to repel it. They landed on a safe area on the side of the volcano. Oak's Dragonite used dig to drill a hole to get into the volcano caves. They crept in to see Groudon pounding and banging to volcano walls. It was in a pool of hot lava. The Volcano was erupting and Groudon seemed to be the cause of it. Yes, it was using Eruption and Rock blast with Focus Punch on the lava to create the similar effects of a volcano's eruption. Oak stated that this was very suspicious to have this behaveiour. Herald said Groudon shouldnt normally causse a fake eruption with its power. Oak agreed and said it should be stopped. So Oak ordered Dragonite to attack. First, it used DragonBreath on Groudon. Groudon roared and blasted Dragonite with lava by splashing it. Dripping with magma, Dragonite used Roost to restore health. It got back up and used Dragon Pulse on the magma. That made the magma spash and take Groudon down with it on its return trip. Groudon was sinking into the lava as it started to really erupt. Then Groudon was shot againt the wall by a big magma boulder. The wall crumbled and the lava poured into the open ocean. Overwelmed by the current, Groudon was distracted. Dragonite used Dragon Rage on Groudon and it screamed. Oak told Dragonite to stop and return. Groudon was swept by the flowing lava into the sea. When it fell out into the water, it woke up. It looked releived. Oak realized that Groudon was trapped inside the volcano and was put into rampage to get out. So it made a fake eruption to get attention for help to get out. When Oak and Herald came at it with Dragonite, it was more than raged. That was the only reason it attacked Dragonite, it was so enraged, it forgot its goal: to get out. Now the Groudon is free. Herald waved at Groudon and it left with a roar. The two heroes left the Volcano and Herald ventured home unaware of his next legendary adventure... Info Featured Pokemon *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Eevee (Mentioned only) *Dragonite *Groudon Characters *Herald Osbourne *Professor Samuel Oak Location(s) *Tropica Region *Herald's Home (Mentioned only) *Professor Oak's Lab *The Volcano Groudon was trapped in Category:Fanfiction